


over

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been long over, and why Bård even tries, is a mystery to Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over

**Author's Note:**

> yo there are prob some silly mistakes in this but i honestly dont feel like going through this again

Two years had passed. Two years since he had seen his little brother. Well, it was a little over two years, to be honest, but that would be a lie as well. He had of course seen him on the news, in magazines, passing by him in public without as much as a nod.  
But officially, Vegard hadn't seen Bård in over two years. 

The strings had been cut, nothing left between them. One day, Bård had just said to him ”it's over. We're through. I don't want to do this with you anymore.” Well... maybe he hadn't said those exact words, no, yes he had! How could Vegard ever forget? The stern look on his brothers face, his blue eyes, usually so open to the world and kind, now stone cold and emotionless.  
It was etched into his memory. His little brother, whom he had watched out for and always cared for, just breaking their bond like that.  
Years upon years working together, being able to communicate without words, practically just by looking at each other, they knew what the other meant. 

The Ylvisåker family dinner. On new years eve they all used to gather and have a dinner together at the brothers parents house. That hadn't been for two years now. At least not with either of the brothers, or their families.  
This year though, their mother had convinced them both to come, for their families sake at least.

Bård had arrived first with his wife and three children, who were extatic to see their grandparents again, and their uncle Bjarte, who had flown in for the holiday.  
Vegard came a little later, Helene by his side, and the two children rushing inside. Vegard heard their happy voices when they saw their cousins, for even they hadn't seen each other for a very very long time.

The brothers on the other hand, did not even look at each other. Or, at least Vegard didn't. He was hurt by how his brother had treated him, and there were a lot of things between them that they hadn't resolved.  
The breakup of Ylvis, the funniest brothers in all of Norway, became headlines in multiple newpapers and magazines, everyone trying to get interviews from them, but without luck.  
No one ever knew the reason why it was over, not even Vegard, and he was one half of the duo!

The dinner went by painfully slowly and very awkward. Their mother tried making small chat, trying to bring everyone into the conversation, but it all soon died away and they all ate in silence.  
Vegard took a few glances at his brother, which, to put it mildly, made his heart ache. Bård had been his best friend, his partner, ever since the little brother had been born they'd been together as much as possible.  
Vegard noticed Bård had changed a bit since the last time he saw him. His usually stern face had a few more furrows, his brows furrowed as usual. His blue eyes were like he used to know them, kind and welcoming, but his mouth was shut tight in a thin line.  
Bårds eyes darted over at Vegard as he was looking, and Vegard quickly shot his gaze down at his own plate, letting a few stray curls fall down into his face.

”Vegard,” Vegard heard his voice. Everything pained him. Why was he saying his name? ”Vegard.” Bård repeated.  
Vegard looked up and quickly over the table, and he saw that everyone, apart from the children, were looking wide-eyed at Bård, who was looking at Vegard.  
”Yeah?” Vegard said casually, finally manning up to look at his little brother.  
”Can you pass me the salt?” Bård said quickly, nodding towards the little salt shaker that was standing by itself near Vegards elbow.  
”Yeah.” Vegard said almost with a squeak. His throat clenched up as he passed the salt, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
”Excuse me,” Vegard said, coughing. ”I need to get some air.”  
He quickly stood up and left the table. He realized that he just gave himself away doing this, but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know how he felt.

Vegard stepped outside and leaned against the railing, running his hands over his face and through his hair multiple times.  
”Shit..” he muttered under his breath. He regretted having agreed to come to this dinner. His presence was ruining the entire get-together.  
He stood there for a while by himself, and suddenly realized how while he was gone, a conversation had been struck in the dining room, and they were laughing. 

”Funny how they can start laughing and chatting when we disappear,” Vegard heard his brothers voice, and then the front door shut.  
Bård came up to his side, and joined him in leaning casually on his elbows.  
”What do you want Bård?” Vegard asked into his palms, his fingers rubbing his eyes quickly. This couldn't be good, Bård speaking to him.  
”I-” Bård started, but became quiet again. His voice hadn't changed. ”I just want to talk.”  
”About what?” Vegard asked abruptly, feeling his brothers gaze on him. But he refused to look back at him.  
”Nothing special,” Bårds voice drifted into nothing, and then he did that thing where he started stuttering before becoming more fueled in his speech. ”Can't two brothers just talk without it having to be something important?”  
”I don't know, last I heard from you, you didn't want to speak to me at all, so..” Vegard replied angrily. ”I don't see why you are so eager to speak to me now.”  
Bård sighed. ”I-.. Doing what I did, was wrong of me.”  
Vegard tensed up. Was he actually going to hear his stubborn brother admit to having done something bad?  
He tried to remain calm and collected, but casually turned his head slightly towards him, looking at his hands, his fingers nervously fiddling with the ring on his finger.  
”Ending things... Ending things like that, was incredibly stupid of me. And I've...” Bård swallowed. ”To be honest I've been regretting it since the day I did it.”  
”Then why did you do it?” Vegard asked, annoyed. All that time, and he'd just been too proud to admit?  
”I don't know. Stress, I suppose.” Bård said, rubbing his face.  
”You do realize you are really fucking stupid right? First, you end things the way you did, next you're too proud to just call and get things reestablished, because you should know me well enough by now that if you had called, I would have done it in a heartbeat.” Vegard admitted, speaking rapidly.  
”I know, I know, and I'm sorry.” Bård muttered. ”I was thinking..”  
”What? That we start again now? Ylvis returns?” Vegard interrupted him. ”No. I'm sorry Bård, but it's been far too long. You called it quits, and now I've moved on.” Vegard pushed himself away from the railing, and headed back inside without another word. There was no way he would just forgive him that easily. He hadn't moved on though. Not really. Not ever really. He loved his brother so much, he would probably have walked to the end of the earth for him, but he kept quiet and shut the front door after him.

Bård was left alone out on the porch, and he let his head fall. ”Fuck..” He whispered.


End file.
